I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of mopping floors, decks, and the like;
This invention is more particularly in the field of mop buckets;
This invention is even more particularly in the field of mop buckets designed to relieve stress and fatigue and the danger of injury to the user;
This invention is most particularly in the fields above mentioned and in the field of a mop bucket utilizing ergonomic procedures and means to relieve the stress and strain of wringing out mops, dumping out dirty mopping fluids, filtering fluids and securing the bucket against slippage when being used.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Mop buckets are in wide use, since mopping is prevalent throughout the world. All mop buckets share the common characteristic that they consist of a tub for holding mopping fluids and preferably have an associated means by which the mop can be wrung out so as to rid the mop of dirty fluids periodically during mopping.
The mop bucket of this invention is completely different from the prior art. This invention is a mop bucket with unique wringing means actuated by foot in order to relieve the repetitive arm, hand and body motions of wringing heretofore employed. Also, prior to my present invention mop buckets were difficult to empty, again requiring excessive repetitive hand, arm and body motions. My new mop bucket thus becomes an ergonomically beneficial item as well as an item for conserving mopping fluids and employing safety measures for the user.
I do not know of any mop bucket with the unique features of this invention as claimed below.